Modern Day Ninja
by cxvxs
Summary: AU, OCs.12 genin from the Leaf Village have been chosen for a special mission, to see if they could survive the training to become ninja in a modern day Tokyo. Some romance later on. More explained inside.
1. Chapter 0: Preview

_**Modern Day Ninja**_

_**Chapter 0:**__** Preview**_

_**Note:**__ This fanfic is purely for fun. It is by no means a way to bash the series. I'm not a strict follower of Naruto and I've always read the series out of context, reading whatever book I found between 1 and 20 something. Therefore, I decided if I ever did a series on Naruto, it would be completely different from the manga. If this isn't what you were looking for, then please look elsewhere. I will not apologize for writing this. (Also, please read the author note after the series)

* * *

_

The techno beat pounded out on her headphones as she popped her MP3 player in her ears. It was a good song, even if she didn't really know any other songs by this band. Her t-shirt proclaimed the song she was listening to now. In purple letters, it simply read, _"God is a girl, can you believe it, can you receive it"_ while on the back, it had her own version of the band's logo, _Groove Coverage_. Many people had come up to her because of this shirt, some to ridicule her, others to ask where she got it. She liked making clothes in her free time, although it took her days to make them look decent. If she hurried, the stitches would show, larger than usual although not sloppy. This t-shirt was no exception; she had hurried the stitching and it showed, larger than usual, which made the unique pattern she had stitched into the shirt all that more apparent. It swirled in an arching pattern, weaved throughout the whole t-shirt.

She sighed, looking out the window of the bullet train she was riding. She hated being late more than anything, but today everything seemed to be going wrong. First, her alarm clock broke, _today_ of all days, and she had failed to wake up on time. That meant she had to go out of her way to buy a new alarm clock sometime today. Her toaster was also on the fritz, which meant that until she had a minute to tinker with it, _and_ her old alarm clock, she would be having burnt toast for breakfast. If her current schedule was any indication, that would be quite a while. She was running behind on some of her bills, as well, which meant a cold shower since the company had shut off her hot water as of three days ago. Unfortunately, she hadn't read the bill until _after_ she got in the shower. Her washer broke last week and she would have to take time to go to the laundry mat today, if she ever got a free minute. Being away for days on end had its disadvantages, even if it wasn't exactly her choice. Overall, today really _wasn't_ her day.

All this, and the day had barely even started. She was just heading off to her 9 o'clock appointment, hoping that it would be some good news for a change. She closed her eyes, knowing it would be a while before she reached her destination. It would take a little while for her to reach Yokohama from Tokyo, even if she was riding the Yokosuka Line. She closed her eyes for just a minute, resting. It had been a long night before and she had just barely gotten in around three. She had wanted to be up shortly after dawn, but things hadn't worked out that way. Even if she had managed to sleep a little longer than usual, maybe an hour or so more, she was still worn out. Living off three to four hours of sleep after days of surveillance was no way to live. She couldn't keep doing this.

She awoke just as they were pulling into Hodogaya Station. They were already in the Hodogaya Ward of Yokohama. Just how long had she slept? She shook her head, that didn't matter now. Getting up, she exited the train. Stepping onto the platform, the girl shook her long hair out, her ponytail dangling just above her knees. A man appeared before her suddenly, startling the people around her. The man standing before her with that stupid mask on, covering his mouth, grinned, his whole face brightening at the sight of her. "Ah. Good to see you again, Miharuko."

"Kakashi-sensei." She said shortly, her only greeting for the white-haired jounin before her. "What brings you to Tokyo? I didn't think _ninjas_ wanted to _mingle_ with us _modern day_ folk."

He smirked. "About that. In fact, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I have a message from the Hokage, a request, actually. . ."

"Uh-huh." She nodded and sighed, undoing her ponytail and running a hand through her now loose hair. She should have just stayed in bed today. Today was bound _not_ to be a good day.

* * *

**P.S. If you have a complaint on how I wrote this, man up and write something other than "it sucks." Criticize me all you want, that's fine, but at least tell me why you don't like my story. Otherwise, your comment will be deleted and ignored. I'm tired of reading comments that won't help me improve my stories at all. Apologizes for the sudden rant, but it was needed.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**__** Babysitting!?

* * *

**_

"_Babysitting?"_ Miharuko exclaimed, almost getting up from her chair. She had agreed to follow Kakashi-sensei to a nearby coffee shop, now obviously an attempt to butter her up.

Kakashi-sensei held up his hands defensively. "Easy, easy, Miharu-chan." He had obviously expected this reaction, which was why he had chosen a rather public place to announce the news. "I didn't say you would be babysitting them. Well, not in so many words; and besides, this should be fun, ne~?"

"Fun?" hissed Miharuko, glaring at the jounin. "How could this _possibly_ be fun?"

"Now, now. Don't be like that. Why don't you just meet them first before you decide?"

Miharuko huffed, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "Like I have a choice in the matter,"(1) she muttered, mostly to herself. Kakashi-sensei raised an eye at this attitude and she crossed her arms across her chest, looking away. "Fine. Where are the brats you want me to babysit?"

"Actually, about that…"

"Sankei-en? Seriously? Isn't this overkill?" She turned to face Kakashi-sensei. "You really wanted to butter me up that much?"

Kakashi-sensei looked away, scratching his right ear. "I can't possibly know what you mean."

"You know that Sankei-en is my favorite place in Yokohama. This traditional Japanese garden found in the Naka Ward of Yokohama, it's—my favorite spot since _that day._" She sighed and looked away.

Kakashi-sensei coughed, looking away guiltily. "Sorry. Didn't mean to open old scars." He whispered. He nodded to her, then turned to survey the area. "Alright! You can come out now!"

There was some rustling and several ninja assembled before them. She took a step back. "So many? And these kids are at least genin!"

"Heh heh, you're good, lady." A blond haired kid laughed. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi.(2)" A black haired kid with hair sticking up in the back barked. Immediately, the two began to squabble. A pink haired girl soon joined the squabble, adding to the annoying noise.

Another boy sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Sigh. Such a drag." She looked at him, barely concealing the smirk his statement almost brought to her lips.

"Shikamaru! Don't talk like that!" an annoying blond haired chick scolded. The boy next to her munched on his chips noisily. Another boy sighed but kept silent, his lavender eyes glaring at the noisy group. Besides him, a kid with bushy eyebrows introduced himself. "I'm Lee Rock! I will be the greatest taijustu ninja there ever was."

There were others too. A boy with a small dog on his head, a boy with sunglasses and a large coat, a shy girl with purple eyes, a confident girl with two round buns of hair on her head. Twelve kids altogether. Miharuko sighed at the sheer possibilities. "These kids are nothing like what I pictured. When you said I would be babysitting—I mean _training_—a few students, I assumed you meant from the academy. What am I supposed to do with twelve inexperienced genin?"

"Train them, of course. Teach them about the world you live in; show them how you survive and live day to day as a modern day ninja in Tokyo. They can't learn about that kind of stuff stuck in the Hidden Leaf village, here in Yokohama." Kakashi-sensei smiled at her before turning to address the students. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, shut up. All of you, this is going to be your new teacher, Midorikawa Miharuko.(3) Miharuko was a student, collogue and good friend of mine while she trained in the village. She will be teaching you how to survive in Tokyo for the next three months. If you can survive her training, you might just get an extension of time to spend in Tokyo. Now line up and introduce yourselves; while you're at it, why not tell her a little about yourselves."

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto! My dream is to become Hokage one day!" The blond haired kid piped up once more.

"Usuratonkachi." The boy next to him muttered. "Uchiha Sasuke. No dreams, just one goal."

"A goal? That's good." Miharuko acknowledged. She wasn't going to ask what it was, but he answered as if she had. "I want to track down and kill a certain someone."

She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Pretty specific goal." She turned to face the next boy. Purple eyes stared as though trying to see through her. "Hyuga Neji. I want to get out from under the branch family name." She nodded.

"Lee Rock. I'm going to be the best taijustu ninja there ever was!"

"TenTen. I'm a weapon's master."

"This is such a drag. Shikamaru Nara. No goals, no real dreams or aspirations."

"Yamanaka Ino. My goal is to beat Sakura!"

"No fair! Hanuro Sakura! My dream is…. Well, my goal is to pound Ino into the ground!"

"Akimichi Choji." She smiled at him, nodding in his direction.

"Inuzuka Kiba and this little fella is Akumaru. He's my whole life."

"Aburame Shino. I like bugs."

"Uh-uh-um. Um, Hyuga Hinata. Um, my dreams…" She fell silent glancing around.

"It's fine, you can tell me later if you want." She turned to Kakashi-sensei. "One question before you go and drop them in my care, leaving me to fend for myself with a bunch of kids." Sasuke growled at her comment.

"Yes?" He sighed, hoping it wasn't something to troublesome.

"Am I to let them get on the Yokosuka Line looking like that, or should I get them new clothes? Cause I'm certainly sure as hell not walking all the way back to Tokyo with a bunch of kids dressed as ninjas following me."

Kakashi smiled at this statement. She really hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

_(1) No, she really doesn't have a choice._

_(2)_ _Usuratonkachi—total moron; what Sasuke calls Naruto throughout the series, apparently._

_(3) She is introduced in the typical Japanese way, given (last) name first._


End file.
